Crackland
by Gribouille Otaku
Summary: Si vous entrez dans ce monde, vous verrez les personnages de One Piece comme vous ne les avez jamais vu. Entre chutes, clashs, situations WTF ou pétage de plombs avec une dose de perversité, l'univers de Crackland regorge de surprises. Par contre, je décline toute responsabilité pour mort prématurée par fou rire.
1. 1

Hey ! Voici mon premier écrit sur ce site ! Comme vous avez pu le lire, il se nomme Crackland et ce sera du gros n'importe quoi. En gros, aucun des textes que je posterais ne devras être prit au sérieux. Par contre, je peux garantir de sacrés fous rires. Enfin, si vous avez un humour semblable au mien.

Et voici donc le premier.

Ah, pour savoir les personnages principaux, il suffit de regarder en bas du résumé de Crackland. Je mettrais les noms des personnages utilisés.

Et je tiens à préciser que One Piece et ses personnages n'en m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Luffy avait décidé de ne pas laisser Law tranquille. Et ce à ses risques et périls. Ce dernier s'était tout bonnement installé sur les genoux du chirurgien et ce dernier n'en était absolument pas ravi. Mais il n'avait pas put le chasser et ce en dépit de tous ses efforts pour cela. Et le singe de service dévorait des sandwichs sur ses genoux en plus.

\- Ne me salit pas, Mugiwara-ya. fit Law.

\- Heu... je crois que c'est un peu tard, Torao. lui annonça le capitaine du Sunny.

\- Pardon ?

Le Shichibukai le poussa de ses genoux et vit que son allié avait mit de la mayonnaise sur son pantalon.

\- Bordel ! s'exclama le médecin. Fiche-moi le camp !

\- Pardon, Torao. fit Luffy en partant avec ses sandwichs loin de l'homme aux tatouages.

\- Beurk ! fit le détenteur du Ope Ope No Mi en essayant de se nettoyer. Quel cochon !


	2. 2

Penguin et Shachi profitait d'une remontée en surface pour prendre l'air quand Bepo s'invita entre eux.

\- Te gêne pas surtout ! s'exclama Shachi.

\- Désolé. s'excusa l'ours blanc. Dites...

\- Quoi ? firent les deux camarades.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas ?

Les deux autres le regardèrent un peu surpris et puis Penguin finit par dire:

\- On t'aime bien mais t'es bizarre.

\- Pourtant je vois pas en quoi. fit le Mink.

\- T'es un ours qui parle. Réfléchit et tu trouveras l'erreur. enchérit Shachi.

\- Je ne vois pas le soucis. Je veux dire, je suis peut-être différent de vous mais tant que je suis accepté je m'en fiche. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas. Vous me criez sans arrêt dessus en plus.

Les deux humains soupirèrent et Penguin demanda:

\- Honnêtement, tu passes ton temps à t'excuser alors forcément qu'on va commencer à t'engueuler. C'est lourd. En plus, tu te plains sans arrêt. Alors forcément qu'on gueule. Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi, hein ? Qu'on te fasse un gros câlin ou quoi ?

\- Et bien... hésita Bepo.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux ?! s'exclama Shachi.

\- S'il vous plaît. insista le Mink.

Les deux autres se regardèrent et regardèrent l'ours avant d'ouvrir avec réticence leurs bras et serrèrent l'ours contre eux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Content ? demanda Penguin.

\- Oui ! sourit le Mink.


	3. 3

Kid était d'une humeur massacrante et entendre les hurlements incessants sur le Sunny ne l'avait pas aidé à arranger son humeur. Pourquoi il créchait ici, déjà ? Ah oui: il n'avait plus d'équipage ni rien où loger. C'était soit le Sunny ou le Polar Tang. Et le rouquin avait préféré Mugiwara à Trafalgar. Mais là, il regrettait sa décision.

Et quand ledit chirurgien s'était rendu à bord du bateau des Mugiwara, ça n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Aussi, le capitaine roux décida de passer ses nerfs comme il pouvait.

Et pour ce faire, il se transforma en aimant géant et aussitôt. Tous les objets en métal du Sunny réagirent.

Sanji, qui était occupé à cuisiner, fut extrêmement surpris de voir ses couverts et autres couteaux partir en vadrouille et de se sentir entraîné par celui qu'il tenait en main.

\- Mais, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclama le blond en lâchant le couteau pour ne pas être entraîné à son tour. Qui s'amuse à magnétiser mes instruments de cuisine ?!

Usopp et Franky eux non plus n'en menait pas large quand tous les outils métalliques s'envolèrent.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ça ?! s'écria le sniper effrayé.

\- Il y a un suuuuper aimant dans le coin ou quoi ?! s'énerva le charpentier quand sa clé à molette lui échappa des mains en volant.

Sauf qu'il sentit que son corps, partiellement en métal lui aussi, était en train d'être attiré aussi et sous les yeux choqués de son ami bricoleur, le cyborg décolla du sol pour suivre la route des outils.

Zoro, quant à lui, s'entrainait avec des haltères quand il se sentit entraîné à l'autre bout du bateau.

\- Hé c'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclama le sabreur avant de se faire entraîner lui, ses haltères et ses sabres.

Et pour Law, aussi, ça sentait mauvais car le chirurgien sentit que son nodachi se faisait la malle. Et comme il eu le réflexe de s'accrocher à ce dernier, le pauvre médecin se retrouva projeté vers l'arrière du Sunny sans autre forme de procès sous les yeux ébahis de Luffy et de Chopper.

\- Torao sait voler ! s'exclama le jeune homme brun.

\- Mais non, Luffy ! s'exclama le médecin de bord. Il y a quelque chose qui a attiré son sabre !

Et les boulets de canon aussi réagissaient et la trappe qui mena à la cale finit par ceder sous la pression des boules de plomb et ces dernières s'envolèrent aussi. Manquant au passage de percuter Nami et Robin qui se jetèrent in-extremis au sol.

\- Mais enfin ! s'exclama la rousse. Comment c'est possible ?!

\- Je crois que quelqu'un utilise son Akuma no Mi pour magnétiser tous les objets métalliques du bateau. Certainement Eustass Kid. lui dit l'archéologue. Je n'en serais pas surprise. C'est le genre de chose qu'il sait faire.

Bien évidement, la détentrice du Hana Hana No Mi avait vu juste car l'imposant pirate avait à présent assemblé une énorme montagne de métal au-dessus de sa tête.

\- NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?! hurla Franky qui faisait partit des éléments de cette dite montagne. C'EST SUUUPER DANGEREUX DE FAIRE CELA !

\- La ferme ! fit Kid.

\- Eustass-ya... fit Law menaçant.

\- TA GUEULE, TRAFALGAR !

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama la voix de Nami qui débarqua avec les autres membres de l'équipage telle une furie. Démagnétise-toi de suite !

\- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. lui répondît le pirate roux en regardant un énorme rocher.

Il tendit la main vers ce dernier faisant basculer sa montagne d'acier.

\- Repel !

Et il projette le tout contre le rocher. Provoquant aussitôt une série de plongeons des non utilisateurs d'Akuma No Mi à savoir Nami, Sanji et Usopp pour sauver les trois hommes piégés dans l'acier de la noyade et aussi essayer de sauver un peu de matériel même si ils ne s'inquiétaient pas trop pour Zoro.

Luffy fit craquer ses jointures et regarda Kid:

\- Je vais te casser la gueule !

\- Essaie un peu, Mugiwara. l'invita le pirate sanguinaire.

Finalement, il allait pouvoir évacuer sa mauvaise humeur.


	4. 4

Brook arpentait la chambre masculine du Sunny à la recherche de sa canne quand il poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. Aussitôt, Usopp et Chopper arrivèrent en courant voir ce qui se passait.

\- Il y a un problème, Brook ? demanda le renne inquiet.

\- Il y a un squelette qui me regarde ! leur dit le musicien paniqué. Hein ?! firent les deux autres apeurés.

Le mort vivant leur montra la direction où il avait vu le sac d'os vivant et quand ils regardèrent dans cette direction, l'humain et le renne prirent un air blasé et Usopp frappa le crâne de Brook.

\- Abruti ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu nous as fais flipper pour rien ! C'est juste ton reflet dans le miroir !


	5. 5

Bonney reniflait de dépit alors que Penguin cuisinait pour elle. Car oui: la femme aux cheveux roses s'était invitée chez le chirurgien de la mort et vidait littéralement les stocks de nourriture. Aussi Penguin s'était porté volontaire pour cuisiner pour elle. Et il n'y avait pas eu que ça entre ces deux-là au vu des cris dans la cabine de l'homme à la combinaison blanche.

Et d'humeur taquine, la jolie rose s'avança vers l'homme et lui dit à l'oreille:

\- Cuisinier, c'est toi que je veux ce soir.

\- Hein ?! fit le concerné en rougissant.

\- Le seul problème, c'est que je sais ce que tu vaux à poil... soupira Bonney.

\- Et alors ? sourit Penguin songeant déjà à une nouvelle nuit de folie avec la Supernovae.

\- Bah t'es nul au lit. fit la jeune femme en partant. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour dans la cabine du capitaine bouffer la plat principal si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je reviendrai peut-être te voir pour le dessert mais tâche d'être meilleur ce coup-ci.


	6. 6

Kid s'ennuyait ferme. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il ait été invité par Luffy, au même titre que Law, sur le Sunny. Évidement, il avait trouvé l'équipage de ce dernier fort riche en rigolos et en conneries mais il devait admettre que quand il n'y avait que Luffy sur le pont, ça devenait vite ennuyeux.

Et pour une fois, Law s'était décidé à ne pas le provoquer et l'inverse était vrai aussi. Aussi, le grand roux regarda autour de lui et avisa un couteau qui traînait par là.

\- Hé, Trafalgar, chuchota-t-il, regarde Mugiwara.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, Eustass-ya ? demanda le chirurgien intrigué.

\- Tu vas voir.

Il magnétisa la lame et alors que le regard du ténébreux brun se posait que le porteur du chapeau de paille. Le rouquin envoya le couteau en direction de Luffy en hurlant:

\- ATTENTION !

Il voulait juste s'amuser mais pas non plus blesser gravement le jeune homme. Même si ils avaient, pour ainsi dire, un médecin sous la main.

Évidement le futur seigneur des pirates esquiva la lame mais cette dernière trancha sa ceinture et le pantalon du pirate tomba sur ses chevilles. Et comme la notion de porter un caleçon n'existait pas chez l'énergumène, ce ne fut pas un bout de tissu que les deux Supernovae virent.

\- C'est... petit. fit Law avec un sourire en coin tandis que Kid ricanait.

\- Bah je m'en fous. Vu que je peux faire ça.

Ce disant, il attrapa son cinquième membre et aussitôt, sous le regard surpris des deux autres capitaines pirates, ce dernier s'étira.

\- Bon sang... soupira l'homme aux tatouages.

\- Ce type est vraiment l'excentricité même. fit l'homme-aimant sur le même ton.

\- Dit celui qui porte un pantalon ridicule. ricana l'ancien Shichibukai.

\- Je t'emmerde, Trafalgar.

\- Je sais et c'est réciproque, Eustass-ya.

\- Hé les mecs. Regardez. fit la voix de Luffy.

Les deux hommes regardèrent dans sa direction et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant que la banane du singe de service avait... prit du volume.

\- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Kid. Tu peux faire gonfler tes bras et tes jambes, ok. Mais tu peux faire pareil avec ta bite ?!

\- Bah ouais ! sourit Luffy. Je suis un homme élastique de partout !

\- Oh bon sang... murmura Law.

Un blanc s'installa et le Supernovae roux regarda son alter-ego brun avant de dire à voix basse:

\- Honnêtement, Trafalgar, à force de le voir presque à poil devant moi, j'ai vachement envie de le prendre.

\- Je vois de quoi tu veux parler, Eustass-ya. C'est pareil pour moi. Room.

Une bulle bleue se forma autour des trois hommes. Et la suite de passa à l'abri des regards dans la cabine de Luffy.


	7. 7

Garp se promenait dans le couloir papiers en main et biscuits dans l'autre. Il mâchonnait joyeusement tout en se marrant comme un imbécile.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Sengoku.

\- Mon petit-fils à encore réalisé un exploit. rigola le héros de la Marine.

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?! s'exclama le Bouddha. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en rire !

\- Mais si ! insista le vice-amiral.

L'amiral en chef soupira et continua son chemin.

\- Les Mugiwara font de nouveau des siennes ? demanda Aokiji en sortant sa tête de son bureau.

\- Oui. soupira Sengoku en lui donnant des papiers. Et Garp trouve encore le moyen de se marrer.

\- J'aime bien moi le petit Mugiwara. sourit Kuzan. Il a du cran et je pense qu'il sera un très grand pirate.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde connaissant le grand-père. soupira une nouvelle fois le haut gradé à la casquette coiffée d'une mouette. Bon je vais...

Sans crier gare, le Bouddha glissa soudainement sur le sol et s'étala par terre de tout son long.

\- Mais enfin... fit Sengoku. Oh, bon sang, Aokiji ! Je t'ai déjà demander de ne pas geler les couloirs ! Ce sont de véritables patinoires après !


	8. 8

Luffy regardait Doflamingo avec rage. Ce dernier riait à gorge déployée devant le corps salement amoché de Law. Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille s'avança et s'exclama:

\- Dis-donc, face de piaf ! Pourquoi tu t'en ai prit à Torao ?

\- Et toi ? demanda le flamant rose. Pourquoi lui viens-tu en aide ?

\- Pour ça. fit Luffy en s'avançant vers Law.

Il souleva l'ancien Shichibukai et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les yeux choqués du roi de Dressrosa. Et le petit brun s'en donnait à cœur joie jouant des mains sur le corps de son homme. Ce dernier remua un peu pour lui faire signe de continuer.

\- Hé ! s'écria Doffy. Aller copuler ailleurs mais pas devant moi ! Hé !

\- Ta gueule, Mingo ! lui dit Luffy tout en glissant ses mains dans le pantalon de son petit ami.

\- Oh beurk ! s'exclama le Tenryûbito. Moi je me casse !

Et il partit.

\- Ça a marché ! s'exclama Law. Maintenant, ôte tes mains de là, Mugiwara-ya !

\- C'était une idée bizarre, Torao. fit le capitaine du Sunny.

\- C'est la seule que j'ai trouvée dans l'urgence. se défendit le chirurgien. Bon, va demander à ton nakama aux cheveux verts de nous débarrasser de cette saloperie de piaf rose avec ton aide et la mienne !


	9. 9

Apoo avait décidé de faire une petite trêve avec Kid le temps juste d'une partie de cartes. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de paquet de cartes à jouer et avait décidé d'aller en emprunter un à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Voilà les cartes. dit-il joyeusement en montrant le paquet de cartes à Kid.

Ce dernier fronça un peu les sourcils en les voyant mais s'abstenu de tout commentaire.

Alors que le musicien les mélangeaient. Basil Hawkins arriva dans la salle et en voyant ce que le capitaine musicien avait en main, il déclara d'un ton neutre mais où pointait une légère pointe d'exaspération:

\- Mes cartes sont des cartes divinatoires. Certainement pas des cartes à jouer. Et encore moins pour un poker.


	10. 10

Rouges comme des tomates, Shachi et Penguin observaient Nami et Robin. Les deux femmes s'étaient habillées de façon très légère à savoir un bikini blanc et bleu pour la rousse et un noir pour la brune. Et évidement, les deux hommes de pouvaient détacher leur regard des courbes féminines qui étaient affolantes chez ces deux femmes.

\- Elles sont magnifiques... gémit Penguin.

\- Dommage qu'on est pas des femmes ainsi dans l'équipage. déplora Shachi.

\- On n'a qu'une planche à pain nous. fit son ami.

\- Dis, tu crois qu'on peux s'approcher davantage ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Je voudrais trop mais après si elles remarquent qu'on les matent...

\- Ouais pas faux.

Alors qu'ils regardaient sans retenue les deux femmes, Sanji, qui allait apporter deux boissons à ses mellorines, les surpris et se planta devant eux.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ? fit le blond. Pervers !

Il préparait déjà son Diable Jambe quand Penguin lui dit:

\- Pervers ? Je crois que venant d'une personne qui pisse le sang par le nez à chaque fois qu'elle voit une belle femme n'a rien à nous dire à ce niveau-là.

Ce qui ne plus pas du tout au cuisinier des Mugiwara.

\- DIABLE JAMBE !

Et il leur fit comprendre en expédiant les deux pirates du Heart par-dessus bord.


	11. 11

Law était exaspéré et cela se voyait. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'être avec les Mugiwara pouvait être aussi horrible. Mais alors vraiment.

Et ça, Bepo, Shachi et Penguin l'avait bien vu quand le capitaine était monté avec eux sur le Sunny qu'il avait très envie de s'enfermer dans le sous-marin et ne voulait pas voir ses alliés. Ils se demandaient pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et quand Luffy se mit à courir en l'apostrophant pour lui demander un truc concernant une apparition de viande, le chirurgien se mit, pour la première depuis longtemps, à hurler au plus grand choc de ses nakamas qui ne l'avait jamais entendu s'énerver:

\- PUTAIN, JE SUIS UN PUTAIN DE MÉDECIN, OK ?! JE NE SUIS PAS VÉTÉRINAIRE, BOTANISTE, PSYCHOLOGUE, CARTOGRAPHE, BRICOLEUR OU MAGICIEN ! ALORS ARRÊTEZ DE ME DEMANDER DES CHOSES QUI N'ONT RIEN À VOIR AVEC LA MÉDECINE ! NON JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI LE TANUKI EST BIZARRE, POURQUOI LES PLANTES NE POUSSENT PAS, POURQUOI LA TUYAUTERIE NE MARCHE PAS, QUELLE EST LA PSYCHOLOGIE DE MUGIWARA-YA SI IL Y A DES ÎLES DANS LES ALENTOURS ET JE NE SAIS PAS FAIRE APPARAÎTRE DE LA VIANDE À PARTIR DE RIEN ! MERDE !

Tout le monde se recula quand il débita sa tirade incendiaire par mesure de sécurité.

\- PAR CONTRE, continua le médecin tatoué, JE SAIS DE QUOI MOI J'AI BESOIN: DE CALMANTS, D'ASPIRINE ET DE REPARTIR DANS MON SOUS-MARIN LOIN DE VOUS !


	12. 12

Ace était une véritable calamité. Et ce n'était pas Marco qui allait dire l'inverse mais honnêtement, le phénix aurait préféré ne jamais entendre l'énorme absurdité que le pyromane ambulant allait sortir ce jour-là. C'était à classer dans la catégorie « Pires conneries entendue dans ma vie ».

\- Dis, Marco ? avait dit Ace un jour alors qu'il regardait l'horizon avec le second de Shirohige.

\- Oui ? avait répondu l'ananas non sans une pointe de méfiance.

\- Tu es immortel ?

Le blond avait marqué un temps de réflexion avant de répondre:

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Ace. J'ai une très longue longévité due à mon fruit. Peut-être qu'en effet le temps ne doit pas avoir d'emprise sur moi. Le phénix renaît de ses cendres après tout une fois qu'il est trop vieux. Je ferais peut-être la même chose qui sait.

\- Mais attends. avait dit le fils de Gol D Roger. Ça veut dire que...

\- Que ? l'encourageait à poursuivre l'oiseau aux flammes bleues pensant que la torche humaine allait dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

\- Que tu vas redevenir un bébé ! Un bébé avec une tronche d'ananas ! rigolait le brun.

Oh, bon sang ! Ça lui avait valu une claque d'un Marco blasé au possible derrière la tête. C'était vraiment trop espéré qu'il dise quelque chose de sensé.

Mais à présent que le phénix bleu était devant la tombe d'Ace, il se disait que le jeune homme et son caractère allait beaucoup lui manquer. Enfin, certaines choses du moins car ses remarques stupides de lui manqueraient pas. Ça non.


	13. 13

\- Oh oui... gémit Law. S'il te plaît, Shachi, descend plus bas.

\- Là, capitaine ? demanda son nakama.

\- Oui ici. fit le médecin. Mmhh c'est trop bon.

\- Heureux que ça vous plaise, capitaine.

\- Bon sang... soupira le chirurgien.

Son ami rigola un peu et fit glisser ses mains au niveau des reins de son capitaine faisant de nouveau gémir le brun.

\- Shachi... murmura le Supernovae.

\- Oui, capitaine ?

\- Fais-moi penser à acheter des coussins lors de notre prochaine escale. À force d'être dans cette chaise durant des heures, j'ai le dos en compote. Dis, tu veux bien me masser un peu mes épaules aussi ? Bon sang, des coussins. Des coussins bien moelleux...


	14. 14

Smoker regardait Tashigi les sourcils froncés. D'accord, sa subordonnée pouvait acheter des sabres si elle le voulait. Oui elle pouvait aussi lui offrir une horrible chemise à motif floral également. Elle pouvait aussi emmener avec elle à bord d'un navire des tonnes d'enfants si elle le désirait. Et elle pouvait également lui voler ses cigares pour qu'il ne fume plus mais là, c'était hors de question qu'elle fasse ça. Non !

\- PAS DE CHIOT ICI ! hurla l'homme-fumée. JE HAIS LES CHIENS !

Oui. Sa subordonnée ne pouvait pas amener un bébé chien trop mignon dans son bureau. C'était hors de question !


	15. 15

Luffy était parvenu à ses débarrasser des quelques marines qui s'apprêtaient à les découper en tranches. Mais il en restait encore beaucoup et il devait avouer que l'aide de Law et de Kid n'était pas de trop.

Les trois Supernovae essayaient de contenir le flot des Marines et priaient que leurs équipages ne soient pas trop débordés dans la salle de ventes aux enchères.

Mais les trois pirates attaquaient en solitaire et Luffy finit par envoyer un sabre dans le visage de Kid qui l'esquiva de justesse.

\- Hé oh ! s'exclama le pirate à plus de trois cent millions. Enculé va !

\- Ok mais seulement par toi. répondît le chapeau de paille.

Un énorme blanc suivit cette réplique. Tous ceux qui l'avaient entendue ne savaient quoi répondre et ce soldats comme pirates. Kid était complètement choqué par cette proposition pour le moins soudaine. Il avait juste balancé ce mot comme ça quoi ! Law, quant à lui, était consterné et les soldats choqués.

\- Mugiwara-ya... fit le capitaine de l'équipage des Heart. Ne balance pas des phrases pareilles comme ça.

\- Bah c'est ce que Zoro a dit une fois à Sanji. se défendit Luffy. Et puis, c'est quoi le problème avec ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Oh bordel... soupira Kid. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir ça.

\- Mugiwara-ya, honnêtement, si je t'expliquais ce que enculé signifie je pense que tu comprendrais nos réactions. fit Law. Parce ce que demander d'une certaine manière à Eustass-ya de te mettre sa bite dans le cul, c'est dégueulasse.

\- Hein quoi ?! s'exclama le plus jeune des trois. Hé mais je veux pas ! Je tiens pas à finir troué !

\- Oh putain... soupira Kid en se claquant une main sur la figure.

\- Heu... fit l'un des soldats, comment on est passé d'une bataille avec des fusils et des sabres à une histoire de cul et de bite ?

\- Je ne sais pas. fit l'un de ses camarades. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Maudits pirates !


	16. 16

Zoro avait faim. Très faim même. Il s'était entraîné toute la journée et voulait s'alimenter.

Sauf que Sanji était encore dans la cuisine et il n'était pas ravi du tout de voir débarquer la tête de gazon dans SA cuisine. Aussi il décida d'une méthode pour le moins radicale.

\- Attaque spéciale ! cria le blond. COUP DE CASSEROLE !

Et il attrapa le manche d'une casserole et l'envoya de toute sa force dans le visage du marimo qui s'écroula assommé.

\- Victoire ! cria le cuisinier. Dans ta face, sabreur du dimanche !


End file.
